meine mause
by swanqueenforlife
Summary: Kommissar meets Beca at the car show and instantly knows she is the one. Now all she has to do is get Beca to fall for her, which probably wont be to hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi guys! Ok so I posted my twilight fanfic idea and I don't really like it so I'm going to redo it. Tell me what you think after you read this.**

 _ **I do not own pitch perfect**_

The bellas were at the car show waiting to watch the German team that 'stole' their tour. Out of nowhere the cars on the sides of the stage reversed and moved out of the way."woah"Fat Amy said in awe. Chloe huffed jealousy "calm down all they did was move". Amy snorted "yeh, but they went backwards and have ghost driving them!"

The lights went out suddenly and on the screen were three letters 'DSM'. A beautiful face appeared. "we are-we are Das Sound Machine". The voice sounded like angels to Beca and it drew her in more. The beat boxer started the set and a man came on stage and started singing. Beca couldn't find the girl she heard. "Come on!" The girl with the voice came out on stage, she had blonde hair and ice blue eyes that made Beca's knees weak. After the performance ended the lights came back on "Danke" Kommissar said and everyone applauded. Kommissar nudged Pieter when she saw the bellas and they both smiled.

DSM started heading their way with Kommissar in front. Beca couldn't keep her eyes off the blonde. "Barden bellas you came to see us?"

"are you how the American kids say, jelly?" Chloe looked mad and said "we are so not jelly!" All beca could do was just stair at the blonde, but when Chloe moved it startled her and she knocked something over. By seeing that Pieter took it as that she was scared. "does your leader not want to talk? Is she, how do you say, scared by ze competition?"

At that moment Kommissar locked eyes with Beca and felt everything disappear except the brunette vice versa. The moment was broken by Amy speaking."shorty ain't afraid of anything!" Beca got out of her stupor and said" look, we didn't come here to start something with you guys, we just came to check you guys out, you know, before we kick your ass at worlds."

Kommissar got right in beca's face and said "you are the kicker of ass?" Beca just shrugged "well ya" "but your so tiny like a mouse!"

Beca looked her up and down which made Kommissar smirk as Beca spoke"you, are physically flawless" everyone looked surprised at her comment. "thank you" she said as they gazed in each others eyes which felt like eternity. An awkward cough from Amy brought them back to reality. Kommissar composed herself and stated "until next time maus"

As DSM walked off Pieter looked at Kommissar" is she the one?" A nod of her head answered his question and he smirked "congratulations, now just to get her away from the bellas and she will be yours." A grunt was his only answer as they went inside the hotel. The whole night all she could think about was _her_ maus.

When Beca and Amy got into their room Amy confronted her about what happened."what was going on between you and the hot blonde?" Beca just sighed" I don't know I just felt drawn to her and couldn't look away" "huh, it was her boobs wasn't it, I mean your height is right there so. Amy said seriously "Now we should tell Cynthia-Rose that you joined the other team." Beca rolled her eyes and went to bed dreaming about a certain blonde.

 **Tell me what you guys think! And if you have any ideas send them to me and I will see if I can write them in. Later in the story it will explain what kind of creature the DSM members are .**


	2. authors note

This is not an update! Sorry but I want your opinion on which supernatural creature is DSM. Here are the options:

Werewolf

Wolf shifter (like twilight)

Vampire

Or one that you want.

Thanks,

Swanqueenforlife


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, It has been a while! (dodges pitchforks from readers) Sorry for me being gone, school, work, athletics, and choir have had me busy! You obviously know what story this is for, you did click on it. I loved all of you suggestions! Even the ones i didn't know and had to look up (ahem Veela). Out of all the reviews i got werewolf the most, But, i want to do it different. I would like to do skinwalkers! They can shift into the animal skin they were born to have. Obviously Kommissar will be a Cat shifter, Becca is her mouse after all. Peter, im thinking a wolf. As for the rest of the group, you choose cause i have no fucking clue. (excuse my language) Welp, here it is.**

Walking in the middle of the Bellas pillow fight was amusing to Becca. They are lucky that they don't have to worry about responsibilities and her- " _Don't think about her Dumbass!_ " Becca thought while facepalming. Becca and the rest of the Bellas see the invitation and get ready to kick some Aca-ass! One thing was resting on Becca's mind though, will the woman that makes her knees weak be there?

 **KOMMISSAR'S POV**

I love having super senses. I can sense the difference between friends and foes. I can also smell her. My inner feline purrs at the thought of my mate, urging me to mark her. My instincts scream at me for not doing so in the first place. Peter puts a hand on my shoulder, knowing how I feel.

Then I see her, gorgeous brown hair, and eyes that i could stare into for days. My mouse's skin porcelain and soft. I have fallen hard, and this is the second time I have met her. Our eyes met again for the second time. The creepy rich man spoke and began the 'riff off'

 **Regular POV**

"The first category is…..songs about Butts!" The Millionaire exclaimed. "So, anything on the radio" Becca said helpfully. DSm starts with "Let me see that thong" Kommissar is Singing at Becca and dancing provocatively. Let's just say, Becca was drooling like a thirty ass dog. The mouse was brought back to reality when Stacy starts sing "Boots with the fur", it was her time to distract the Blonde German. Becca sees the blondes Jealousy when she is dancing with Chloe, and smirks.

Kommissar is not very happy when she sees the red headed slut (i have nothing against chloe!) dancing with Her Mate, her inner cat isn't happy either! She is ready to pounce on the red bitch when the gong was sounded, ending the first round.

(skipping the rest of the Riff off, i'm a tired hoe, and it is 9:30 at night)

DSM won the Riff off, the bellas are upset about there loss, but their co- fearless leader gives them hope! Becca is talking with Jesse, they broke up a while ago, but they are good friends still. After she finishes talking with him she runs into you know who! "Hello Maus, wonderful to see you again." The DSM leader says with a smirk of victory.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger!

Don't hate me too much, but i'm tired. I apologize if the chapter is not up to your standards. I did not feel this chapter at all. Thoughts are welcome. Y'all have a wonderful week!

 **Hey, It has been a while! (dodges pitchforks from readers) Sorry for me being gone, school, work, athletics, and choir have had me busy! You obviously know what story this is for, you did click on it. I loved all of you suggestions! Even the ones i didn't know and had to look up (ahem Veela). Out of all the reviews i got werewolf the most, But, i want to do it different. I would like to do skinwalkers! They can shift into the animal skin they were born to have. Obviously Kommissar will be a Cat shifter, Becca is her mouse after all. Peter, im thinking a wolf. As for the rest of the group, you choose cause i have no fucking clue. (excuse my language) Welp, here it is.**

Walking in the middle of the Bellas pillow fight was amusing to Becca. They are lucky that they don't have to worry about responsibilities and her- " _Don't think about her Dumbass!_ " Becca thought while facepalming. Becca and the rest of the Bellas see the invitation and get ready to kick some Aca-ass! One thing was resting on Becca's mind though, will the woman that makes her knees weak be there?

 **KOMMISSAR'S POV**

I love having super senses. I can sense the difference between friends and foes. I can also smell her. My inner feline purrs at the thought of my mate, urging me to mark her. My instincts scream at me for not doing so in the first place. Peter puts a hand on my shoulder, knowing how I feel.

Then I see her, gorgeous brown hair, and eyes that i could stare into for days. My mouse's skin porcelain and soft. I have fallen hard, and this is the second time I have met her. Our eyes met again for the second time. The creepy rich man spoke and began the 'riff off'

 **Regular POV**

"The first category is…..songs about Butts!" The Millionaire exclaimed. "So, anything on the radio" Becca said helpfully. DSm starts with "Let me see that thong" Kommissar is Singing at Becca and dancing provocatively. Let's just say, Becca was drooling like a thirty ass dog. The mouse was brought back to reality when Stacy starts sing "Boots with the fur", it was her time to distract the Blonde German. Becca sees the blondes Jealousy when she is dancing with Chloe, and smirks.

Kommissar is not very happy when she sees the red headed slut (i have nothing against chloe!) dancing with Her Mate, her inner cat isn't happy either! She is ready to pounce on the red bitch when the gong was sounded, ending the first round.

(skipping the rest of the Riff off, i'm a tired hoe, and it is 9:30 at night)

DSM won the Riff off, the bellas are upset about there loss, but their co- fearless leader gives them hope! Becca is talking with Jesse, they broke up a while ago, but they are good friends still. After she finishes talking with him she runs into you know who! "Hello Maus, wonderful to see you again." The DSM leader says with a smirk of victory.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger!

Don't hate me too much, but i'm tired. I apologize if the chapter is not up to your standards. I did not feel this chapter at all. Thoughts are welcome. Y'all have a wonderful week!


End file.
